


A Loose Thread

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years [a journey] [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	A Loose Thread

I must have been born from your heart  
to feel your pain as keenly as I do now;  
sometimes I wake in the middle of the night  
to wonder what had awoken you ---  
a taught thread pulling me to consciousness;  
the waning moon observed by our mirrored eyes.  
I wonder too what it will feel like when you finally slip away;  
will I wake to the stillness of my own heart?  
a breath caught, a stitch broken, the moon unobserved;  
\--- a thread left permanently untethered


End file.
